Patrizia Dietrich
thumb|320px|Patrizia Dietrich, gesch. Stahl Patrizia Dietrich war die Antagonistin der 9. und 10. Staffel und machte der Familie Stahl zwei Jahre lang das Leben zur Hölle. Sie war die Schwester von Barbara von Heidenberg und somit die Schwägerin des ehemaligen Präsidenten von San Cortez, Alfredo Morales-Diaz. Außerdem war sie die Mutter von den Zwillingen Mila Stahl und Mara Dietrich. Nadine Warmuth spielte Patrizia Dietrich. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 1796, ihren letzten in Folge 2264. Beziehungen Verwandte *Barbara von Heidenberg †, Halbschwester *Joseph Dietrich †, Großvater *Mila Stahl, Tochter *Mara Dietrich †, Tochter *Ben Sponheim, Neffe *Miriam Saalfeld †, Stief-Nichte *Lena Zastrow, Stief-Nichte *Lukas Zastrow, Stief-Neffe *Markus Zastrow, Stief-Neffe *Valentina Saalfeld, Stief-Großnichte *Anna Zastrow, Stief-Großnichte *Alfredo Morales-Diaz, Schwager *Götz Zastrow †, Schwager *Wolfgang von Heidenberg †, Schwager Liebschaften *Friedrich Stahl †, One-Night-Stand *Leonard Stahl, Ex-Mann *Sebastian Wegener, Ex-Affäre *Niklas Stahl, Ex-Mann *Stefan Merz, Flirt Freunde *Kiki von Kalmoor *Natascha Schweitzer Bekannte * Alfons Sonnbichler * Hildegard Sonnbichler * André Konopka * Nils Heinemann * Sabrina Heinemann † * Daniel Brückner * Poppy Saalfeld † * Werner Saalfeld * Oliver Seifert * Winfried Holthaus † * Norman Kowald Komplizen *Daniel Brückner *Sebastian Wegener *Winfried Holthaus † *Barbara von Heidenberg † Feinde *Tina Kessler *Charlotte Saalfeld *Friedrich Stahl † *Coco Conradi *Pauline Stahl *Julia Stahl *Leonard Stahl *Niklas Stahl *Leonora Lopez † *Michael Niederbühl *Siggi Meyser *Beatrice Stahl † *Sebastian Wegener *Luisa Wegener Kriminalität Morde * Joseph Dietrich, erstickte ihn mit einem Kissen, da sie sonst nicht geerbt hätte * Sophie Stahl, überfuhr sie mit einem Auto, weil sie dachte, dass Sophie ihr das Erbe wegnehmen könnte. * Winfried Holthaus, ließ ihn mit Hilfe eines Mittelsmann von der Straße abdrängen Mordversuche *Pauline Stahl, manipulierte die Bremsen an ihrem Fahrrad + wollte sie erstechen *Friedrich Stahl †, wollte ihn vergiften + hat Leonora Lopez damit beauftragt auf ihn zu schießen *Leonard Stahl, vergiftete ihn versehentlich und wollte ihn erschießen *Julia Stahl, verursachte eine Bienenattacke und da Julia allergisch war, bekam sie einen allergischen Schock. *Sebastian Wegener, wollte ihm nicht helfen, als er fast von einem Mähdrescher erfasst wurde, wollte ihn vergiften + hat ihn zweimal angeschossen. *Tina Kessler, wollte sie mit einem Blumentopf erschlagen *Charlotte Saalfeld, versuchte sie zu erschießen, traf aber versehentlich Sebastian *Niklas Stahl, hat ihn versehntlich vergiftet + hat die Maschinen abstellen lassen, in der Hoffnung, dass er stirbt + wollte ihn mit einem Kissen ersticken und ihn erschießen. Entführungen * Mila Stahl (Vorgetäuscht mit Barbaras Hilfe) * Julia Stahl * Charlotte Saalfeld (2×) * Beatrice Stahl † * Polizist im Krankhaus, sperrte ihn mit Waffengewalt im Bad ein, um zu flüchten. * Stefan Merz, sperrte ihn in einer Hütte im Wald ein, um auf die Hochzeit von Julia und Niklas zu flüchten. Sonstige Verbrechen *vergiftete Paulines Hochzeitstorte mit Scheuermilch * bedrohte Pauline Stahl mit heißem Öl in einer Bratpfanne * verabreichte Leonard Stahl K.O. Tropfen, um ihn ins Bett zu kriegen * erpresste Daniel Brückner bei Milas Entführung * Erpressung an Leonora Lopez * Betrug gegen Charlotte Saalfeld mit 100.000€ *betäubte Julia mit Chloroform (Gefährliche Körperverletzung) * Erpressung an Sebastian Wegener mit Julias Entführung, damit er ihr die Aufnahme,wo sie den Mord an Sophie gesteht übergibt *Vertausch der DNA Proben von Julia Stahl und Friedrich Stahl * Einbruchsdiebstahl bei den Saalfelds/Stahls * bedrohte Kommissar Meyser und seinen Kollegen mit einer Waffe * Erpressung an Friedrich Stahl, mit Charlotte Saalfelds Entführung *setzte die Sicherheitsmänner auf der Hochzeit von Julia und Niklas mit K.-o.-Tropfen außer Gefecht Berufe *Anwältin (Off) *PR-Managerin (Staffel 9) *Zimmermädchen (Anfang Staffel 10) *Hausdame (Staffel 10) Geschichte Staffel 9 Die skrupellose Patrizia Dietrich kommt an den "Fürstenhof" um ihren schwerkranken Großvater Joseph Dietrich zu besuchen. Bei der Ankunft trifft sie auf ihre alte Freundin aus der Kindheit Tina Kessler. Sie freut sich sichtlich wenig über das Wiedersehen der beiden. Trotzdem lädt Tina sie auf ihre Party am Abend ein und Patrizia erscheint. Nach einigen Minuten auf der Party trifft die attraktive Anwältin auf den neuen Geschäftsführer des Fürstenhofs, Leonard Stahl, in welchen sich auch Tina Kessler und die Konditorin Pauline Stahl verliebt haben. Schon nach wenigen Minuten küssen sich die beiden und verschwinden in die Pianobar des Fürstenhofs. Die beiden nähern sich an und werden bald ein Paar. Alles wäre perfekt gewesen, wenn da nicht ihre Rivalin Pauline Stahl wäre. Patrizias Großvater meinte, Pauline etwas zu schulden, weil er damals einen Vertrag über den Verkauf des Fürstenhofs beglaubigte und diesen damit unberechtigt sein Besitz nahm. Patrizias Großvater will nun das Erbe auf Pauline umschreiben, um ihr ein wenig wiederzugeben, doch bevor das passieren kann, erstickt Patrizia ihren Großvater mit einem Kissen. Auch später geht Pauline ihr nicht aus dem Weg. Patrizia bemerkt, wie wichtig Leonard Pauline ist und auch, dass Pauline Leonard nicht egal ist. Die Eifersucht ist ihr deutlich anzumerken. Angriffe mit heißem Öl ,einem manipulierten Fahrrad und Vergiftung einer Hochzeitstorte mit Scheuermilch folgen. Irgendwann wurden diese Überfälle auch Leonard zu viel und er bemerkt, wie sehr er eigentlich in Pauline verliebt ist. Für sie verlässt er Patrizia, was Patrizia nicht akzeptiert. Patrizia kommt zurück, und erzählt Friedrich Stahl davon, dass Pauline die Enkelin von Erich von Weyersbrunn ist, und somit anspruch auf den Fürstenhof habe. Damit sie dieses Wissen für sich behält, fordert sie einen Job am Fürstenhof. Friedrich stellt sie als PR-Beraterin ein. Aus einem weitergeleiteten Brief erfährt sie vom Tode ihrer Mutter, zu der sie keinen Kontakt mehr hatte. Kurz darauf unterbreitet ihr Barbara von Heidenberg, dass sie Schwestern sind, ihre Mutter war auch Barbaras Mutter (Folge 1849). Patrizia macht sich an Friedrich Stahl ran und verführt ihn. Friedrich muss feststellen, dass Patrizia ihn nur ausgenutzt hat und eine Aufnahme der Verführung aufgenommen hat, die sie Charlotte Saalfeld zeigen wollte. Später erfährt Patrizia, dass sie schwanger mit Zwillingen ist, und zwar von Friedrich. Patrizia will jedoch keine Kinder von Friedrich und will abtreiben. Doch sie wird dabei von Barbara gehindert. Deshalb will sie die Zwillinge Leonard Stahl unterjubeln und so tun, als wäre Leonard der Vater der Zwillinge. Deshalb heckt sie einen Plan aus. Sie verführt Leonard mithilfe von K.O. Tropfen. Dieser begreift am nächsten Morgen jedoch, dass Patrizia ihn betäubte hatte und er nicht freiwillig mit ihr geschlafen hätte und macht deshalb einen Bluttest. Friedrich gibt vor Charlotte zu, dass es Patrizia war mit der er den Seitensprung begangen hat. Charlotte kocht vor Wut und fordert Friedrich auf Patrizia zu kündigen. Friedrich steckt nun in der Bredouille, weil Patrizia ihn mithilfe des Kaufvertrags, der den Erbschaftsanspruch von Pauline Stahl (damals Jentzsch) weiterhin in der Hand hat. Er fordert sie auf ihr den Kaufvertrag auszuhendigem, woraufhin es zum Streit kommt und Patrizia unglücklich die Treppe hinunterstürzt. Nach einem Herzstillstand im Krankenhaus fällt sie in ein tiefes Koma. Sechs Monate später erwacht Patrizia aus dem Koma und kann sie sich zunächst, nicht an den Treppensturz und nicht an ihr vorheriges Leben erinnern. Daraufhin erinnert sich Patrizia in einem Traum an ihr altes Leben, an den Treppensturz und an ihre Verbrechen, die sie zunächst bereut. Doch dann erwacht Patrizias Kampfgeist wieder. Sie will sich Leonard zurückholen und zusammen mit ihrer Tochter Mila Stahl in den Saalfeld-Trakt ziehen und Leonard die Gute vorspielen bis sie ihn vor den Traualtar zieht. Deshalb will sie Pauline und Leonard endgültig auseinander bringen, indem sie Mila von Daniel Brückner in Folge 2007 entführen lässt und alles darauf setzt Milas Entführung so aussehen zu lassen, als wäre Pauline daran Schuld. Nachdem Leonard herausgefunden hat, dass Patrizia Mila entführt hat, heiraten Patrizia und er. Doch Patrizia merkt nicht, dass Leonard sie nicht aus Liebe, sondern aus Schein heiratet. Als dann Leonard aber erfährt, dass Patrizia Daniels Komplizin bei Milas Entführung war und Patrizia Mila zu Barbara nach San Cortez schicken lassen hat, eröffnet er ihr die Scheinehe und, dass er sie nie geliebt hat. Patrizia kocht vor Wut und will sich an Leonard wegen seinen vorgespielten Gefühlen rächen und versucht deshalb Pauline mit einem Küchenmesser zu erstechen, was dann aber scheitert, als sie fast von Coco Conradi dabei erwischt wird. Deshalb schmiedet sie einen neuen Plan. Sie telefoniert mit Barbara und erzählt ihr, dass sie sich an Leonard rächen will und deshalb Mila zum Fürstenhof zurückbringen will. Später will Patrizia Friedrich vergiften, um Leonard aus Rache den Mord anzuhängen und ihn somit ins Gefängnis zu bringen. Doch es läuft nicht alles nach Plan, denn nicht Friedrich sondern Leonard isst, den von ihr vergifteten Cupcake. Sie will sofort das Gegenmittel auftreiben und fährt zu einer Firma, die das Gegengift besitzt, währenddessen tauchen bei Leonard die ersten Vergiftungssymptome auf und er bricht im Hotelpark zusammen. Nachdem Patrizia Leonard bewusstlos im Park gefunden hat, will sie ihm das Gegengift verabreichen, bis Friedrich dazukommt. Sie gibt zu Leonard versehentlich vergiftet zu haben und droht ihm es nochmal zu versuchen, wenn er sie anzeigen sollte. Staffel 10 In Folge 2053 erfährt Friedrich, dass seine verschollene Tochter Sophie Stahl, die bei dem Tsunami im Jahre 2004 ums Leben gekommen sein soll, am Leben ist und einen Brief geschrieben hat. Als Patrizia davon erfährt hat sie Angst und will rasch handeln, da sie Angst hat, Sophie könnte ihr das Erbe wegnehmen und will sie aus dem Weg räumen, indem sie sie mit einem Auto überfährt. Später lernt Patrizia Sebastian Wegener kennen. Als Patrizia erfährt, dass er der Freund von Sophie Stahl ist wird sie misstrauisch. Doch dann erfährt sie, dass Sebastian nur vorgibt Sophies Partner zu sein. Als Friedrich Patrizia als PR-Managerin des Fürstenhofs entlässt intrigiert sie gegen seine vermeintliche Tochter und ihren Freund, indem sie heimlich die Sachen der beiden durchwühlt. In dieser Staffel versucht Patrizia zusammen mit ihrem Komplizen Sebastian Wegener alles daran zu setzen um Friedrich Stahl und seiner Familie das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Später führte sie zusammen mit Niklas Stahl eine Beziehung und heirate ihn auch. Der Grund dafür ist Friedrich damit zu demütigen und zu provozieren, vor allem aber auch das Sorgerecht für ihre Tochter Mila Stahl zu bekommen. Gleichzeitig führt Patrizia mit Sebastian eine Affäre und plant zusammen mit ihm viele Intrigen gegen Friedrich und seine damalige Ehefrau Charlotte Saalfeld. In Folge 2154 kommt Leonora Lopez an den Fürstenhof. Patrizia macht Leonora zu ihrer Komplizin und erpresst sie, sie zu verraten, dass sie Schuld an dem Absturz des Regimes in San Cortez trägt. Leonora sieht sich gezwungen bei Patrizias Plänen und Intrigen mitzumachen. Als Friedrich eines Tages auf die Jagd geht, wird er von Leonora angeschossen und wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Während Friedrich denkt, dass Patrizia auf ihn geschossen hat und ihn umbringen wollte, feiern Patrizia und Leonora ihren Triumph. Leonora spielt daraufhin Friedrich die Reuige vor und macht sich im Auftrag von Patrizia an ihn ran. Doch bald hat Leonora keine Lust mehr und macht nicht mit. Patrizia droht ihr zwar, doch sie ahnt nicht, dass Leonora genauso in der Hand hat wie sie Leonora. Leonora hat nämlich ein Aufnahmegerät, welches Patrizias Schuld an Milas Entführung beweist. Als Leonora sie damit erpresst, bietet Patrizia ihr Geld an, damit sie den Fürstenhof verlässt und ihr die Tonbandaufnahme gibt. Doch Leonora lehnt ab und erzählt Charlotte von Patrizias Plan. Als Leonora nach Afrika flüchten will, hat sie auf dem Weg zum Flughafen eine Autopanne und wird dabei von ihrem Auto erschlagen. Als Friedrich und Charlotte Leonoras Leiche finden, alarmieren sie die Polizei, da Friedrich denkt, dass Patrizia Leonora ermordet hat. Schließlich wird Patrzia verhaftet. Doch Julia Stahl (damals Wegener) findet den Kassenbon von Patrizia, auf dem Leonoras Todeszeitpunkt drauf ist und kann somit beweisen, dass Patrizia unschuldig ist und Leonoras Tod ein Unfall war. Als Patrizia wieder frei ist und Friedrich droht, wird sie von Niklas dabei erwischt. Als Niklas jedoch begreift, wie skrupellos und boshaft Patrizia in Wirklichkeit ist, lässt er sich von ihr scheiden. Als bei Sebastian jedoch die Therapie wegen seiner Erbkrankheit Morbus Geiger anschlägt und Sebastian somit wieder vollständig geheilt ist, will er die Zusammenarbeit mit Patrizia beenden und all ihre Verbrechen aufdecken. Vor allem aber auch die Wahrheit über Julias falschen Identität aufzudecken und dass Patrizia die echte Sophie getötet hatte. Doch Patrizia lässt sich nicht leicht unterkriegen. Deshalb entführt und betäubt sie Julia Stahl (damals Wegener) um Sebastian damit zu erpressen, ihr das die Aufnahme mit ihrem Mordgeständnis zu geben und ihn wieder in ihre Pläne einzuweihen. Patrizia und Sebastian planen eine Intrige gegen Julia um zu verhindern, dass Julia die Wahrheit über ihre Identität aufdeckt. Deswegen versuchen die beiden es alles so auszusehen, als leide Julia an einer Persönlichkeitsstörung und denkt, dass sie nicht Sophie Stahl sondern Julia Wegener wäre. Der Plan geht auf und Julia wird von Friedrich und Niklas in eine Psychiatrie eingewiesen. Julia versucht jedoch vergeblich allen klarzumachen, dass sie nicht verrückt ist, doch leider ohne Erfolg. Um Julia in der Klinik zu beobachten verkleidet sich Patrizia als depressive Patientin "Olga" und weist sich selbst in die Klinik ein. Als Julia einen Gentest machen will, vertauscht Patrizia die Genprobe von Julia mit einem Haar von Mila. Deshalb wird Julia in der Klinik behalten und weiterhin für verrückt gehalten. Währenddessen heckt Patrizia weitere Intrigen gegen Friedrich und Charlotte aus. Um Friedrich endgültig aus dem Weg zu räumen, will sie ihm einen Mord anhängen. Deshalb will sie Charlotte mit Friedrichs Gewehr erschießen, damit es so aussieht, als hätte Friedrich seine Frau angeschossen, weil diese vorher mit Sebastian Wegener geschlafen hatte. Jedoch wird nicht Charlotte sondern Sebastian von Patrizia angeschossen. Als Friedrichs DNA-Spuren auf dem Gewehr zu finden sind, wird er wegen versuchten Mordes an Charlotte verhaftet. Doch er wird später wieder freigelassen. Da Patrizia Plan gescheitert ist, versucht sie erneut Charlotte zu töten, um es Friedrich anzuhängen. Sie will Charlotte mit einer Überdosis Insulin töten, was aber scheitert weil sie erfährt, dass sie somit überführt werden will. Stattdessen bricht sie nachts in die Saalfeld - Wohnung ein und entführt ihre Tochter Mila und flieht mit ihr, um sich anschließend mit ihr ins Ausland abzusetzen. Später kehrt sie verkleidet als "Patientin Olga" in die Wohnung zurück und holt Milas Pass. Um sich an Friedrich zu rächen, vergiftet sie das Wasser in der Wohnung. Doch nicht Friedrich sondern Niklas trinkt das vergiftete Wasser. Er bricht zusammen und fällt im Krankenhaus ins Koma. Da Patrizia und Niklas jedoch noch auf den Papieren offiziell verheiratet sind, kann Patrizia mithilfe von Niklas' Patientenverfügung entscheiden, ob er stirbt oder weiterlebt. Damit erpresst sie Julia und Friedrich. Schließlich lässt sie die Maschinen abstellen, doch was sie nicht ahnt ist, dass Niklas ihren Mordversuch überlebt hat. Um Niklas vor Patrizia zu schützen, verraten Friedrich, Julia, Charlotte und Michael Niederbühl Patrizia davon nichts und Niklas wird somit offiziell für tot erklärt. Als Niklas aus dem Koma erwacht, wollen Friedrich und Niklas Patrizia überführen, was ihnen auch gelingt, doch kurz vor ihrer Verhaftung zieht Patrizia auf dem Weg zum Polizeiauto eine Waffe hervor und kann Kommissar Siggi Meyser somit entkommen. Patrizia will Mila haben und entführt deshalb Charlotte, um ihn damit zu erpressen. Charlotte wird jedoch von Beatrice Stahl (damals Hofer) befreit, die auch in Patrizias Gewalt gelangt ist. Derweil wird Patrizia von Friedrich und Niklas überwältigt und endgültig verhaftet. Mithilfe von ihrem Anwalt Stefan Merz kann Patrizia aus dem Krankenhaus und aus dem Gefängnis flüchten und auf die Hochzeit von Julia und Niklas gelangen, wo sie ihre Tochter Mila entführen will und sich mit ihr zu ihrer Schwester Barbara von Heidenberg nach San Cortez absetzen will. Als Patrizia jedoch Merz damit beauftragt, kommt dieser ohne ihre Tochter zurück. Deshalb macht sie sich selbst auf den Weg dorthin und schmuggelt sich mithilfe der Torte auf die Hochzeit. In Folge 2263 möchte Patrizia auf der Hochzeit von Julia Wegener und Niklas Stahl die Chance nutzen und ihre Tochter Mila Stahl entführen. Sie setzt dort die Sicherheitsmänner mit K.-o.-Tropfen außer Gefecht und sperrt Charlotte in eine Scheune, um an Mila heranzukommen. Sie wird dabei von Sebastian entdeckt, der sich ihr in den Weg stellt. Sie schießt ihn an und flüchtet weiter zum See, wo ein Boot auf sie wartet. Doch hier versuchen Leonard und Niklas, sie aufzuhalten. Sie wird von Friedrich Stahl erschossen, als sie selber seine beiden Söhne mit einer Schusswaffe bedroht. In Folge 2264 taucht sie in einem Traum von Friedrich auf und droht ihm mit Barbaras Rache. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Weibliche Antagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 8 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 9 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Biester Kategorie:Intriganten Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verrückt Kategorie:Familie Stahl Kategorie:Familie von Heidenberg Kategorie:Familie Sachtleben Kategorie:Familie Dietrich Kategorie:Zimmermädchen Kategorie:Hausdamen Kategorie:PR-Manager Kategorie:Angestellte des Fürstenhofs Kategorie:Anwälte